Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles
by Burning Truth
Summary: Coming Out: Chapter 2 update- Jeike gives Degrssi a crash course on tolerance. Love Triangle: Chapters:7-complete
1. Love Triangle: Chapter 1

Degrassi: The Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: Basic Background: Dylan and Marco are dating. Relationship is slow but making steady progress since Marco is new to the whole, gay thing. I'm sorry if Jeike (pronounced Jake) seems... Marty-Stu-ish it's not my intention, he's just supposed to be a spoiled rich brat. And on a side note. Could some one tell me if Marco is Hispanic, Brazilian, or what ever I might become relevant later on in the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Maybe in my own delusional world I do, but not in the real one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeike adjusted his shirt and sunglasses.

"Perfecto." He said as he ran down the stairs.

"Jeike, honey, how much money do you need?" His mom asked him.

"Ten's OK." His mom pulled out her wallet.

"Sorry I don't have any tens. Here have a twenty." She handed him the dollar bill. "Oh and James is waiting for you." She said. Jeike nodded. "By mijo."

Jeike ran outside and greeted the chauffer.

"So Jeike the limo?" He inquired.

"No the Jeep. More subtle."

"Since when have you been subtle." James joked as he go in the Jeep and turned it on.

"Since today is mainly re-con. Besides It makes a bigger impact when I get to school in a different car each day." He said with a smirk.

For Jeike life was good. Sure he would have preferred staying in LA. He owned the town. Or the school at least. And he had a reputation. Maybe not the best one, or be to be proud of. But he had it and he was. But he just saw this as a new town to conquer. And he enjoyed challenges... mainly cause they never were for him.

He stepped out of the car.

"Remember to pick me up unless I call you." He reminded Jeike. He walked into the school. The re-con mission had begun. A guy walked past him. Dark hair, white and a mediocre sense of fashion.

Four. He thought to himself. And shook his head no. He saw another guy talking to someone else he couldn't see. He was also white, blonde, tall, and all around good looking.

Nine. Once again he shook his head no. Only the best for him. Nothing short of a ten would do. He walked away and revealed the younger and shorter boy in front of him. He smiled at the taller one goodbye shyly and said good bye. Jeike looked him over. Good looking, great sense of fashion, and not to mention great hair.

Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. He said with a predatory smile. He looked himself over.

"Ok. Too preppy looking to be too shy. So I guess I'll go with outspoken." He formulated his attack. He walked over to the boy with an excellent look of confusion on his face.

"Um. Hi. I'm sorry to bother you..." He slowly stopped inviting the other guy to introduce himself.

"Marco." He said with a smile and extended his hand.

"Marco." He repeated shaking his hands. "By the way I'm Jeike. Nice to meet you. But do you know where the principals office is?" He knew perfectly well where the principal's office was but hey what Marco didn't know didn't hut him. He put on his cutest: help-me-I'm-lost-and-helpless expression.

"Yeah. Come on I'll take you to principal Radditch."

"Radish?" Jeike said putting on his best stupid expression. Marco laughed. Score.

"No. Principal Radditch." He said signaling for Jeike to follow him. As soon as Marco turned around Jeike smirked.

Re-con, shmecon! First phase of the attack: Done.

He hated history, he hated science, he hated math. He also hated gym. But art was Ok. So now he was at lunch. He was walking on his way to lunch when suddenly a girl bumped into him.

"Watch it." The both told each other off. They looked amused at the other's response and looked each other over.

"I'd meet you after school in the back parking lot, but I'm busy." He said venomously.

"Yeah, too busy with your own customers." She said equally venomous. They looked each other over again. This time the girl spoke first.

"Sorry but taken. But even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with you." She said.

"Please don't flatter yourself, your trashiness." He said with a mock reverence. Once more they looked each other over. And suddenly they echoed each other again.

"Hi, nice to meet you." They said with a shake of the hand.

"I'm Jeike."

"Paige."

"Lunch?" Jeike said signaling to the cafeteria.

"Yep." together they walked down. Jeike was about to sit with Paige when he caught sight of Marco sitting with some freaky Goth looking girl.

"Sorry to split on you Paige but, gotta go!" He walked over to Marco.

"Hi. Marco. How are you?" He said shifting into is new persona.

"Fine. and you?" Marco said with a smile.

"Great. Will you introduce me to your friend." He asked nicely though inside he was praying he was making fun of her.

"Oh. Um! Yeah! This is Ellie." He said introducing hem.

"Ellie, Jeike." Jeike and Ellie nodded at each other in recognition. For the next few minutes they talked Jeike openly flirting with Marco who seemed to be oblivious. After a few more minutes the stood up and declared that they had to leave and would be back in a minute or two.

"I wonder if he has a boyfriend." He said thoughtfully. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Yes. Me." He turned around to see Mr. Nine. The guy who'd he'd rated previously today.

"I saw you hitting on Marco. So I'm telling you lay off him. In case you didn't know we're going out." He said in a friendly warning tone as he sat down in front of Jeike. Jeike in contrast stood up.

"Yeah well in case _you_ didn't know I'm Jeike Martinez." He quietly slammed his hands on the table in front of Mr. Nine leaning in menacingly.

"And what ever I want I get. And I want Marco." He said. With an evil smile stood up and pulled the glasses resting on top of his head over his eyes.

"See ya around." With that he turned around and walked off.

Dylan fumed.


	2. Love Triangle: Chapter 2

Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: Sorry if I get the currency or the Grades/Levels wrong. After all, I don't live in Canada. Sometimes I wish I did though... Oh! And thanks for telling me Marco's Italian... Not what I expected but... I think I can still use that...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan couldn't believe it. A tenth grader had just told him off. And it wouldn't be a big deal except the damn whore just told him he was gonna steal _his_ boyfriend.

"What was all that about?" Ellie asked as she and Marco walked back to the table.

Dylan thought for a second.

"Nothing." He said glaring of at where Jeike had had left.

"What was all that about?" Paige asked Jeike as they walked back to class.

"Nothing Much. I didn't know Marco had a boyfriend." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Dylan. My brother..." Suddenly Paige realizes it. "You were hitting on Marco!" Jeike gave her a disgusted expression.

"Yeah, and I had to make nice to the zombie."

"Zombie? That's new. I like it. We usually just call he a vampire. But! Back on track, lay off Marco. He's Dylan's. And trust me, you don't want Paige Michalchuck against you." She said walking into class.

"And you don't want Jeike Martinez against you either." He said quietly walking in after her.

"And first prize is a pair of year passes to the movies."

Jeike scoffed. If they wanted to his parents could buy the movie theatre. But hey! If he won that dance off (wich there was no way he wouldn't) He'd be one step closer to regaining his old reputation. He walked out into the hall and saw two guys in front of the sign in sheet.

"OK Spinner, remember, I got the moves..."

"And I got the grooves, yeah, yeah Jimmy, I remember."

"Well sorry, but Marco signed on and I want to win." Jimmy said signing their names.

"Sorry you two." Jeike said signing his name. "But the dance king has already signed on." And just to show off he ran at the wall and stepping up it boosted himself into a back flip. He pulled his sunglasses down low enough under his eyes to wink at them. With a smirk he walked away.

"Dude. We are soooo dead." He heard one of them say.

Manipulation and Dance. His two (and only) greatest talents. Of course one could say his manipulation was also acting, but that wasn't the point. And unless you counted his ability to spend five hundred dollars in ten minutes as a talent he only had two. But it was Ok. Dance and manipulation were his favorite hobbies.

He wondered how Marco would react when he found out that they would be dance off partners.

Ellie was waiting for Marco at his locker when she met up with Dylan.

"Hey." Se said.

"Hey." They stood there in awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Ellie asked.

"Don't like him the insiest, tiniest bit." Dylan said. "He likes Marco." He added.

"Yeah I kinda noticed that, you know 'cause of the flirting. Too bad Marco's head over heels with you; or else the new kid would stand a chance."

"That's not stopping him." Dylan scoffed.

"What!" Ellie said excited.

"Apparently he's a spoiled brat. In his not-so immortal words: What ever I want, I get. And I want Marco." Dylan mocked.

""Who wants me?" Marco said confused, startling them both.

"Um... The... lunch lady..." Dylan started.

"To help her... clean up..." Ellie helped.

"But we said you were too busy." Dylan finished. Marco looked at them as if they had grown a third head between them.

"...O...K..." He said not entirely convinced but not wanting to know what they were hiding either.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Marco said running down the stairs. "Hello?"

"Hello. Marco. This is Ms. Kwan. I would just like to let you know that you and Jeike hat the five o' clock rehearsal spot tomorrow. You have half an hour on stage."

"Wait! Me and Jeike?" Marco said confused.

"Yes. His name and Phone number were right next to yours. That's how partners sign up."

"But, we weren't supposed to be partners! There has to be a mistake." Marco argued.

"Well I'm sorry Marco but if there was there's nothing I can do. All of the spots are taken, unless one of you wants to drop out."

"Um. OK Ms. Kwan. I'll... talk to Jeike tomorrow." With that he hung up the phone. He didn't really mind, just as long as Jeike was a good dancer.


	3. Love Triangle: Chapter 3

Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: You know, I want Canada to take over the world. And if Canada wanted to it probably could. They build an arsenal and nobody would care 'cause it's Canada! Then when Canada started to take over the world everyone would be like: Oh my god! Canada's taking over the world! And go into a state of shock. By the time they snapped out of it Canada would have already taken over the world. Yay Canada! Oh and there's a little word play at the end of the chapter. I thought you would find it amusing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm sooooo sorry!" Jeike lied.

"That's OK. It's not like you did it on purpose."

"But still I should have been more careful!" Jeike laughed inwardly, Marco was eating it up.

"That's OK. Besides it's not like we can do anything about it."

A beat passed.

"Can you dance?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm OK I guess. It's not like I'm the best." Marco said.

"Aww! Being modest. Ain't that cute." He cooed mockingly.

"What about you?" Marco said blushing.

"Dancing is my middle name... OK, It's not, but if I did have a middle name it would be dancing... or Daniel..." Jeike shook his head snapping himself back to reality. Marco laughed while shaking his head.

"Marco can you come to my house after school to practice?" Jeike asked ulterior motive in mind.

"Umm... Yeah. Sure. I don't have anything to do after school."

"OK. Meet me out front after school." Jeike turned and walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Marco want to hang out after school?" Dylan came up behind Marco and asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Marco said excited. Suddenly his excitement deflated. "But I can't. I'm going over to Jeike's after school."

"Really? Why?" Dylan asked suspicious of Jeike's plans.

"We accidentally teamed up for the dance-off." Marco explained. Dylan shifted uncomfortably. "What?" Marco asked Dylan.

"Nothing... just be careful, I don't trust him." Dylan said putting his hand on Marco's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Dylan turned and walked away. Marco looked at him confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jeike!" Jeike stopped. He knew that voice. With a smirk full of malice he turned around.

"Dylan?" He said evenly.

"What are you up to?" Dylan asked not caring about the hostility in his voice.

"Exactly what you're thinking." He said defiantly.

"Back off. I'm warning you." Dylan threatened. Jeike just laughed.

"That's what I should be telling you." He said as he purposely shoved into him as he walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeike's house was big. Not regular house big but mansion big. Though it figures since his mom owned a multibillion dollar industry. Jeike's chauffer drove them there were they were met by the house's chef who asked them what they wanted to eat. Jeike looked at Marco who looked confused for a second, then shrugged and responded: 'Pasta? I guess?' The chef nodded and left. Marco looked around. He was surprised that there weren't butlers or maids or nannies ect. Jeike motioned for Marco to follow him upstairs When Marco entered he was amazed.

"Wow. This is gigantic." He said looking around.

"Eh. It's not as big as my room back in LA but it's OK." Jeike said offhandedly. Marco just gaped.

"OK. If were gonna win this we're gonna need the threads as well as the moves. Come on! let's check out what to wear." Jeike said opening the door to his closet wich was big enough to serve as a small room. Marco looked around like a little kid who went into TOYS R' US for the first time. Jeike was about to pick something out when he heard a yell.

"Jeike. Cariño! Come down."

"Marco I'll be right back. You stay here and pick something out." He said leaving Marco in the closet. With that he ran downstairs where his mother was waiting for him.

"Jeike, why are we having pasta? I thought you hated it?" His mom asked casually.

"Because a friend is over mamí." He said

"A friend?" his mom asked.

"Si. His name is Marco. I wanted him to feel at home so I let him choose." Jeike explained. His mom gave him the look. "mamí! He's just a friend! Can't I ever bring just a friend over?!?" He asked.

"Yes. And you do, but they never end up being just friends." Jeike blushed furiously. "So where is... Marco?" She asked.

"Marco? He's in the closet."

"Who's in the closet?" Marco said as he came down the stairs.

"Never mind. He came out. You picked the clothes." Jeike asked.

"Yes." Marco said simply.

"Mom, gotta go. Duty calls." He said giving his mom a fake salute as he ran up the stairs after Marco.

"So whaddaya think?" Marco said pointing to the outfit on the bed. It was a very fuzzy vest, a salmon pink dress shirt, and a pair of sparkly pants.

"Marco." He paused. "The statement we're trying to make is: Look at us we're cool. not: Look at us we're flamers." He explained. "So I'm guessing it didn't take long for you to figure out you were gay. Right?" Jeike asked bluntly. Marco turned a bright red and turned away embarrassed and somewhat ashamed. "Eh. Don't worry. Me too... though I have to say: I never went through a flamer phase, and hopefully never will." he paused again. "or at least I hope this is a phase." Jeike said quirking an eyebrow.

Marco threw the vest at Jeike's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- cariño = honey in Spanish

- Mamí = mom in Spanish (actually it means mommy, but people are more likely to use mamí in Spanish than mama [mom].)


	4. Love Triangle: Chapter 4

Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: Apparently Addamo Ruggiero (Marco) is straight. (Wich I highly doubt. Apparently one of his favorite shows is little house on the prairie.) But that makes me sad. 'Cause he's kind of like hot! (albeit a bit short) And that makes me cry. But I will survive. freezes looks around Phew. For a second there I expected a musical montage...shudders Oh sorry if this chapter sucks I'm having a case of writer's block plus I'm a bit sick not to mention tired. Xx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Jeike. Do your parents know?" Marco asked. They had given up the outfit hunt for today and were now searching Jeike's humongous stack of cd's.

"Yeah." Jeike answered simply answered.

"So how'd you tell them?" Marco asked.

"Well... I didn't tell them per se... It was more like... I got caught in the act." Jeike looked over at Marco who had flushed. Jeike went over the statement in his mind a couple of times. "Oh! No! Not like _that_! I got caught making out with a boyfriend. Trust me, the best way to break it to them is telling them. Not getting caught giving some other guy "CPR"." He said joking. Marco laughed. Suddenly he realized something. This whole time the two of tem had talked about Jeike's parents. As in plural. But he had only seen his mom.

"Jeike. Um... where's your dad?" Marco asked a bit awkwardly.

"In LA." He stiffened a bit.

"In LA? Why? Why isn't he here?" Marco asked a bit intrigued.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he said his voice cold.

**_Flashback_**

"I can't believe you're a faggot." His dad yelled.

"Well I can't believe you're a prick, but hey that's just how things are!" He yelled right back.

"Get out of this house. I never want to see you again!" His dad threatened.

"Finally! About time you kicked me out of this damned hell hole. God what took you so long?" He said as he ran up the stairs and into his room. Packing some clothes, he grabbed his money and cell phone and ran out of the house.

_**End Flashback**_

"So what do you think of this cd?" He said popping a cd in the player. His eyes welled up with tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi Ellie." Marco said as he walked with her to school.

"Hey Marco." She replied.

"Ellie I have a question... Do you... think... I'm... Flamer-esque?" Elli look at him stunned.

"I wouldn't say flamer... But maybe a little... flamboyant?" She said with a sheepish look on her face. Marco gave her the look. The one that said tell me the straight up truth, or else. "Fine, you're kind of a lot flamboyant." She said a bit exasperated. Marco deflated like a balloon in front of her. Ellie gave him a hug. "It's OK. Could be worse. You could be more than flamboyant...at least... you're not a drag queen." Marco scoffed indecipherably.

"Oh Elli you're just ever so helpful." He deadpanned.

"It's what I'm here for... Now why do you ask me that?" She said as they walked to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Lunch time. Jeike walked into the cafeteria and had the choice of sitting with Paige and her friends, or with Marco and Dylan... and later on Ellie would be joining them. He took the obvious choice and sat with Marco.

"So why don't you guys sit with Paige?" He stroke up a conversation. Both of them looked up. Dylan was glaring.

"She's...a bit much. Too overwhelming." Marco said. as Jeike sat down. There was an awkward silence. Marco could sense the tension between Dylan and Jeike. He stood up.

"Um... I gotta go to the washroom..." He said as he left. The two sat there in hostile silence until Jeike broke it.

"I like you." Jeike said simply. Dylan gave a suspicious look. "As a friend." He elaborated.

"Really." Dylan said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yeah. You know if you weren't Marco's boyfriend, we might actually get along. And trust me. Having me on your side is a good thing."

"So what? Are you telling me to drop Marco?" Dylan scoffed.

"Yes." He said simply. Dylan laughed.

"You do realize I'm in grade twelve and you're in grade ten? I could kick your ass if I wanted to." Dylan threatened.

"You do realize that I'm rich and have so many connections I could get your ass kicked ten times over?" He shot back.

"Has anyone told you you're a spoiled brat?"

"Yeah, many times. And that's just who I am." Jeike smirked.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Jeike got up. He turned around bumping into Marco who was coming back with Ellie.

"Sorry." He said over reacting and looking flustered. Dylan smirked. Minus one for Jeike. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"That's okay. Hey where are you going?" Marco asked.

"I have to ask Paige something." He lied. "See you after school?" He said as he left.

"Yeah. See ya later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I though I told you that Marco was Dylan's" Paige said Casually on their way to class.

"Yeah? Why?" Jeike asked pretending to be confused.

"Because every time I see you, you're hitting on Marco." She didn't care about discretion.

"What?!?" Jeike did a perfect impression of surprise and bewilderment. "No! I would never do that! You told me: Marco is with Dylan, lay-off. I would never, ever, try to steal anyone away from anyone."

"Well according to Dylan you're trying to steal him." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"There must have been some misunderstanding." He explained.

"So how does one misunderstand: I want your boy friend, I'm getting your boyfriend?" She challenged.

"I can't believe that you would believe that about me!" He said indignantly. "But then again he is your brother." He said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. It's just that blood is thicker than water. Right? I mean you've known him for all your life and me for what? Three days? Of course you would believe him." He said with his best hurt expression.

"I can't believe-! Never mind. I believe you." She said with a sigh. as they sat down... For some reason she felt duped. Jeike smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok. It's the next morning and I went through it again. I like this soooo much better. I'm still sick and a bit delusional but I think that helped. Plus I'm not tired anymore... I think I leave you with a teaser for the next chappie (well not necessarily the next but an oncoming chappie). What we've all been waiting for: Dylan and Jeike fight... Well It'll prolly be more like...


	5. Love Triangle: Chapter 5

Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: So I still have a mild case of writers block so If you have any Ideas... feel free. Now on to the chapter. Wow... this was short...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No Marco we are not doing: "It's Raining Men"!" Jeike said a tad bewildered. Marco laughed.

"I was just kidding man... Why did you have that cd anyways?" Marco asked between chuckles.

"My friend from LA, Julie, must have put it there." Jeike said, that being the only reasonable explanation. Which was probably true. The two of them had decided on a song last night. It was hip hop and very dance-able. They had started on the routine and what they had so far was kick-ass.

"Hey Marco." Dylan said approaching Marco from behind and squeezing his shoulders. Marco looked back and grin. In which time Jeike quickly rolled his eyes.

"You guys, I'm sorry but I gotta go." Jeike made something up. He was about to gag. Eugh. Love. Who needed it? He turned and walked away not noticing the: CAUTION WET FLOOR sign, slipping and falling with a yelp.

Everyone turned around looking at the boy sitting on the floor. Most (if not al) laughing. Marco looked at Jeike, who had turned a bright red, laughed and shook his head. Quickly he helped Jeike up who took a step forward and jumped in pain.

Dylan smirked. Minus one more for Jeike. He thought.

Marco took Jeike and slung his arm around his neck. He helped Jeike limp to the nurse.

Suddenly Dylan's smirk vanished. Jeike had looked over is shoulder wit his own evil smirk. The damn bastard had planned the whole thing! He was gonna have one more final talk with Jeike today.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeike sat in the nurse's office with an ice-pack on his leg. Damn that hurt! Note to self, next time: Don't fall as hard. But what ever. It had worked. He had shown a little vulnerability (wich goes a long, long way) and separated Dylan and Marco from that mushy moment.

He shuddered.

Now if he could just find a way to get around Dylan...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jeike. I have to talk to you." Dylan said grabbing Jeike's arm.

"Whatever. Now please kindly let go of me." He said.

"Not until I talk to you." Dylan explained.

"Let go of me. I'm not talking to you."

"Jeike, this isn't an option." Dylan demanded.

"I said, let, go, of , ME!" He said shoving Dylan off of him into the lockers.

Dylan's temper had flared. He had had enough. He got up and shoved Jeike across the hall who slipped and fell back. Quickly Jeike shot up and tackled Dylan into one of the lockers. Dylan was about to punch him when:

"You two knock it off!" It was Mr. Simpson. He pulled the two apart. "Both of you, the office."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Really Mr. Radditch, we were just goofing off!" Jeike said his eyes shinning with mock innocence.

"Well I'm having a hard time believing that." He said.

"But It's true M. Radditch." Dylan chimed in.

"Fine. What ever you two say. But I don't like rough housing in my school. You both have detentions. They both sighed. But, hey! You take what you can. Both of them walked out of the office.

"Watch your step." Jeike warned morbidly.

"Right back at you." Dylan glared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a long day and Jeike just wanted to go to bed. He had done his homework when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Jeike I need to talk to your mother." Great. It was him. He placed his hand over the receiver.

"Mom! It's the bastard!" Jeike called.

"Jeike don't call your father that!" She scolded. He showed her that he ad covered the mouth piece with his hand. "Never mind. I'll take it down here." Jeike walked back to is room and hung up the phone. He was getting his old life back. And nothing and no one was getting in his way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Every chapter I get more and more nervous 'cause I have to make this chapter better than the one before it. So far I've done good. I hope I haven't disappointed you!


	6. Love Triangle: Chapter 6

Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: I'm skipping a few days here. In this Chapter I make Jeike look like a whore... well like more of a whore. Still a bit low on inspiration... But I think I'll scrape through.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The phone rang three times before Jeike picked it up.

"Hello?" Jeike Spoke into the phone.

__

"Guess." The person on the other line said.

"Queen Elizabeth." Jeike joked. "Hi Julie."

__

"Hey. So how was your first week at Degrassi public school?" Julie asked.

"Community school. The Canadians are weird." Jeike corrected and Joked. "It went well."

__

"So what guy is under your sights now?"

"Me? On the hunt? Now? But I just moved here." He said innocently.

__

"As you said: Hunt. Jeike, to you it's a sport. Of course you would be looking for some one." Julie was a bit frustrated with Jeike. He took other's emotions too lightly... If he 'took' them at all.

"Well there's this one guy-"

__

"So how long you been going out for?" Julie interrupted assuming that Jeike had already ensnared the poor soul. Jeike was a good guy deep down... deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeep down...

"Well... you see... we aren't going out... yet..." He trailed off.

__

"Are you loosing your touch?" She teased.

"No he has a boyfriend." Jeike explained.

__

"Forget about him." She said quickly.

"No! Why should I?"

__

"Well aside from the fact that he's taken and that in it's self is evil, You don't plan on keeping a steady relationship with him." She said a tad frustrated.

"How would you know?" Jeike replied cockily.

__

"...I talked to your ex today." Julie had a plan.

"Mario?"

__

"No."

"Nate?"

__

"No."

"Mat? Lou?"

__

"No. No."

"Larry? Alex? Dan? Zeke?"

__

"Uh-uh."

"Josh? The other Larry? Zeh? Joe? Joshua? Addam? Alec? Alex?"

__

"Nope."

"Louie? Jack? Dani- Wait!" He said suddenly realizing something. "Did you actually talk to one of them or are you just trying to make a point?" He said a bit ticked that he, him of all people, was being duped.

__

"The latter. You shouldn't ruin a relationship for your own benefit, especially if your just going to throw it away in a week or two." Julie said trying to get him to understand.

"Julie you don't get it. He will be mine. I mean if you saw him you'd be like that too. He has the most gorgeous eyes, and the nicest hair, he's a bit short, but that's OK, I can work around it. He has a great sense of style, a tad flamboyant...Ok a lot flamboyant, but that's ok he's still hot." Jeike told her.

__

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

__

"Oh my god!!!!"

"What?" Jeike asked again.

__

"Oh! My! God!!!!!" She shrieked into the phone.

"Ok. Julie. Mind telling me why I'm deaf in one ear?" He said a bit annoyed.

__

"Oh my god! You're crushing on him!"

"What? Me? Crush? Never!" He said indignant.

__

"You so do!"

Jeike hung up the phone. He would never, EVER, have a crush on any one. On the other line Julie smiled into the phone. Maybe there was some hope for Jeike after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeike needed to think. So he went to a place where he could be alone. Where no one would bother him. The Degrassi Ice Skating rink.

He rented a pair of ice skates while making a mental note to buy some ice skates. He then walked onto the ice. He wasn't the greatest skater around, but he was decent.

Ok. Yeah, he knew. If you want to be alone why go to a crowded place? The answer: Because nobody saw him. Or rather noticed him. There were so many people there it was so easy to blend in and be alone.

"No. Dylan I can't skate!"

"That's Ok., I'll teach you." He heard a pair of familiar voices.

"No! DylaAaAaAaAan!" Marco laughed as he stepped onto the ice. Jeike looked around. They were standing at the only entrance and he didn't want them to know he was there. Sunddenly someone crashed into im.

"Sorry!" He heard a strange voice call to him as he skated out of control towards Dylan and Marco.

'CRAP!' Was the thought that kept going through his mind. Then in an instant the three of them were sprawled on the floor in an awkward position.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." He said. Keeping his face down so they wouldn't recognize him. Slowly he backed out and left. Dylan and Marco interchanged looks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Great! Just Great! The one time he doesn't want to run into them. Jeike was upset. What Julie had said couldn't be true. He was not crushing on Marco! Some one with his reputation could not, he repeated, could not! be crushing!

'That's it.' Jeike thought. 'Crush or no crush, next time I'm going in for the kill.' His mind was made up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I have bad news. I'm going to be gone for the two summer vacation months. That means no posts. I'll try to post Wednesday or at least Thursday if it's not too hectic here. If I don't I'm sorry to leave you hanging. And P.S. Just so you know, even though in the next chapter Jeike, as he so eloquently put it, goes for the kill, and the conclusion to the Jeike/Marco/Dylan love triangle will most likely be solved, I intend to keep the story going after that.


	7. Love Triangle: Chapter 7

Degrassi: Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: I'm writing this early so if Wednesday gets too hectic I don't leave ya hanging. Hey On the Bright side of me not being around for at least a month: Lots of time to brainstorm. Also I'm gonna try to set some things up for the next part. As I said in a previous chapter: I don't go to Canadian schools, I don't know how their system works please don't flame me.

P.S. If you get bored while I'm away read Pet Shop. It's Marco/Dylan fluff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeike had been on edge today. First in Media Immersion class when Marco saw him, he was all fidgety. And for some reason he was having some trouble today... well more trouble than usual.

"Mr. Simpson, I'm not getting any of this." He had heard Jeike tell him.

"Jeike... In... LA? right." Mr. Simpson had asked.

"Yeah, LA."

"Did they have a Media Immersion class?" Mr. Simpson asked trying to find out why he was having so much trouble.

"No. Unless they never put it on my schedule." Jeike joked. Mr. Simpson nodded and thought for a second.

"Come talk to me after class, for now... do what you can." Jeike had nodded and sat back down.

The bell had rang and they all had left except for Jeike. Next time he saw Jeike had been in the hall. Some kid accidentally bumped into him and Jeike flipped out on the poor boy.

By lunch though he had cooled down.

"Hey Jeike." Today for a change of scenery Marco , Dylan, and (grudgingly)Ellie sat with Paige outside at one of the picnic tables. Jeike casually walked over and sat next to Paige.

"Hey. What's up."

"Nothing much. Though have you seen Pete? He got a Mohawk! Can you say fashion crime?" Paige started talking.

"Oh and the chains? Punk is so out... wait never mind It was never in." Paige chuckled at Jeike's comment.

"Dude, are you, like, actually into that stuff?" Spinner who happened to be in a couple of his classes asked. "What are you like gay or something?" Spinner got a round of glares from the people sitting at the table.

"Well actually as a matter of fact I am." He said daring him to protest. Spinner didn't know what it was, but something about this kid frightened him.

"Well yeah, you know that's like totally ok with me dude." Spinner said quickly. "As long as you, like, don't hit on me." Jeike saw his opportunity. He turned to Paige quickly and winked before answering.

"Ok honey-bunches." He gave a flirtatious wink at Spinner who gagged on the sandwich he was eating. Everyone broke into laughter.

"Dude, I have a girlfriend." He said quickly putting his arm around Paige and pulling her close to himself as a protective shield.

"So Jeike, what happened after Media Immersion?" Marco asked.

"Well thanks to faulty US teaching methods, I'm not up to speed so their putting me down a grade."

"You have to take freshman Media Immersion?" The kid whom he recognized as Jimmy, from the hall the day he signed up for the dance contest, asked.

"Yep. Don't it suck?" He said plainly. "So Marco we're still on for today right?" Jeike said as he picked up his stuff to leave. Lunch rule number one: Always arrive fashionably late, and leave fashionably early.

"Yeah, see you later." He waved to Jeike. He looked up at a confused Spinner.

"But... I thought... you.. and..." He pointed to Dylan.

"We are." Dylan finished for Spinner. Spinner gave an odd look.

"We're partners for the dance off" Marco explained. "What can't two gay guys be just friends?" He asked pointedly.

"Wait! You two! On the same team!" Spinner looked a bit panicked. "Jimmy do you think they'll let us withdraw?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeike sighed. Great. Two Media Immersion classes in one day. Double the pleasure. Double the fun. Or lack of, rather. He walked into the freshman Media Immersion class. He looked for a seat and saw an empty one by a blond girl working diligently on the computer. As he walked be her he noticed she was researching the dangerous effects of chemical fertilizers. Every now and then she scribbled something down. He sat down beside her.

"School project?" He asked.

"No." She said simply. She continued to work until it registered in her mind that this was a new voice. She looked back quickly. "Hi. Are you in the right class? I haven't seen you around." She asked.

"Freshman Media Immersion right?" The girl nodded. "Then I'm in the right place."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you in any other classes." She asked.

"Yes. I'm new. But even if I wasn't you 'prolly wouldn't see me around." He said.

"Why not?"

"I'm a sophomore. -And before you can ask why I'm here: Faulty US educational system."

"Oh my god!" She said silently. "You're that new rich kid that moved here aren't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." He said puffing up a little.

"...Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Emma." She said extending her hand.

"Jeike." He shook it.

"Jeike, I just thought up, that doing an interview with you about chemical fertilizers will really catch people's interest. After all, everyone thinks money is power right?" She said hoping that he shared her views. Jeike was just enjoying himself. He loved being rich.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Where do you stand on this issue?" she asked.

"I am completely opposed." He said. And while he was even if he wasn't he'd have lied. He just loved publicity.

"Why?" Emma asked really into the interview.

"With all those chemicals put into the fertilizers, I imagine eating all that junk, and aside from it being gross, It isn't healthy either." Emma nodded.

"And Jeike-" Emma was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"You two, are you quite done?" Mr. Simpson said. They both nodded.

'Tomorrow' Emma mouthed and Jeike nodded. Unbeknownst to them a pair of Jealous eyes was watching them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Marco I was wondering. Can you do a back flip?" Jeike asked sitting on the floor of Marco's garage.

"Yeah, why?" He answered. Jeike was a bit excited.

"How many flips and can you end on a twist?"

"Three and yes."

"How can you do them?" Jeike asked more and more excited by the second.

"With a running start."

"Can you do it with a boost?" Jeike asked.

"I don't know. I've never tried it." Marco explained, a bit lost as to where Jeike was going with this. Jeike looked around the garage. He took a crate, a chair, and a stool and placed them in a stair like pattern.

"Try it." He said.

Marco ran climbing the crate, chair, and pushed himself off the stool into a back flip. He landed on his hands pushed off, landed on his feet his inertia still going bounced up and landed on his hands again, but his inertia had ran out and he was stuck in a hand stand. Marco righted himself in a few seconds.

"I want you to try to do this." Jeike said. He ran, climbed, shoved, flipped twice and the third time went into a corkscrew. (1) He gracefully landed on his feet. Marco looked at him a bit intimidated.

"Go try it!" Jeike urged.

15 minutes later he got it.

"So will you explain why were doing this?" Marco asked confused.

"It's our finale." He explained. "After the battle we run to opposite sides of the stage and back flip twice the third time into the spin and having landed on the other side of each other we land on a pose." Jeike explained.

"That sounds wicked cool." Marco admitted.

"Let's try it." Jeike said setting up a similar three step stair on the other side of the garage..

"On three. One, two, three." They ran, climbed, pushed, flipped once, flipped twice... and... crashed into each other. Jeike shook his head. He looked around. It couldn't have worked out better. He was sitting on top of Marco straddling his hips. This was it. He had to go for the kill.

He looked down at Marco. Marco looked up a second or two later, his gaze locked onto Jeike's. Slowly Jeike leaned down. Marco looked up at him his eyes showing mixed emotions. Tenderly he put his lips on Marco's.

Moments later Jeike parted their lips. Something didn't feel right. He looked at Marco who looked just as, if not more, confused as before.

Jeike quickly got up.

"I'm sorry." He said grabbing his stuff and leaving. Marco lay on the floor, propped up by his shoulders in a daze.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He didn't know exactly when it had happened, or how, but he had fallen in love with Marco. And deep down he knew he couldn't do that to him. Ruin him for his own sick twisted pleasure. This was what Julie had tried to tell him. Suddenly he crashed into someone and toppled to the floor. He quickly got up and looked at the person he had run into. Dylan.

"You." He said, his voice contemptuous.

"Dylan..." He said, tears flowing freely, not entirely sure what to say.

"What's wrong?" He said forcefully throwing the basketball he was carrying into Jeike's arms. Jeike caught it. And he didn't miss the slight amount of worry in his voice.

"You win." He said imitating Dylan's actions, throwing the ball back at him.

"What do you mean?" The ball went back, carrying along Dylan's suspicions.

"You can have Marco. I give up." He said hurling the ball at Dylan.

"What happened?" Once again the ball flew back.

"I realized I couldn't do that to him." And forth. Jeike was slowly breaking down infront of him.

"Do what?" The ball was a blur.

"Ruin his life." A very orange blur.

"Elaborate, please, for those of us who aren't psychic." And again the ball flew.

"You win. Marco's yours. I'm not going to go after him anymore." He flung the ball with malice ridding himself of all his negative emotions. Slowly feeling better.

"So you're telling me you're over Marco?" Dylan said, the ball was kind of like in perpetual motion.

"No." Jeike grinned. "I'm telling you that I'm not gonna break you two up just so I can swoop down and catch Marco. I'm just gonna wait till it happens on it's own. _Then_ I'll swoop down and catch Marco." He threw the ball back. Dylan smiled. He looked at the ball. Then in a friendly gesture... kind of., threw the ball back at Jeike. Jeike looked at it and dribbled it once or twice.

"And one more thing." He said walking to Dylan's other side.

"What?" Dylan said a bit confused Jeike hadn't thrown the ball back.

"Thanks for the new ball." He said breaking into a run.

"Hey!" Dylan yelled. "You're supposed to throw that back to me one last time!" He broke into a run after Jeike.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OK, so the Love Triangle part is over with. Whoa this chapter was long. Next Comes: The Coming Out. Jeike comes out to (accidentally) to someone he shouldn't have. So what does he do when they make his life miserable? Make their lives miserable right back... Oops, I think I said too much...

P.S. (1) - that's not what it's actually called... I think... just saying...


	8. Comming Out: Chapter 1

Degrassi: The Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: I'm Back! Hopefully if my mom can keep her grubby klepto fingers off of my keyboard I'll go back to writing full time. Crap! My dad cut cable so now (aside from the fact that it is impossible to channel surf with 21 channels is impossible) I can't see the 200's, which is where The-N was on! Crap! Oh and as you might figure out, everything that might seem odd is there for a reason. Whether it be to help the plot progress or just plain amusement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He hated avoiding guys. Especially, 'cause, you know, the best place to avoid people (the bathroom) wasn't really the best place any more.

Jeike sound it especially hard to avoid someone when you had classes with them.

"Jeike! Wait up! I gotta talk to you!" Marco called after him. Jeike pretended not to hear and kept walking.... or would've if it weren't for the massive student body crowding the halls making it impossible to walk faster than a turtle.

"Jeike! We _have_ to talk!" Marco said putting a hand on Jeike's shoulder. Jeike inwardly cursed.

"So what do you _have_ to talk to me about?" Jeike was stalling.

"You know what I'm talking about." Marco glared at him.

"No I really don't, If I did I wouldn't be asking you." He almost had a story.

"Last time. At your place." Marco said pointedly.

"Oh. That. That was nothing."

"Nothing! You kissed me." Marco was beginning to get irritated.

"Yeah, so you still remember about that..."

"Yeah I do."

"Well, you see the thing is that... I had a crush on you-"

"I have a boyfriend." Marco still got tingles at the thought of that.

"Really, I didn't know." Jeike said loaded with sarcasm, more upset at being interrupted than anything.

"So then why the kiss?"

Now Jeike was the one getting annoyed. "Are you gonna let me explain or are you gonna interrupt me every chance you get?" He glared at Marco. "Thank you. Well you see I had a crush on you. But you were taken so that made you... out of bounds so to speak. But you know how when you want something and then they tell you can have it you want it even more?"

"Whose they?"

"For the love o- I don't know! The man!?! So I guess that all those tings where just bubbling up inside of me, and then... It just went kablooey!"

"All over my lips. -Did that sound as wrong to you as it did to me?"

"Please don't ever speak again. It's really quite a turn-off. -So anyways, Marco, Please don't tell anyone! I'm a model of self-control, or at least always was, I this gets out it could ruin me!"

Marco thought it over a bit. "Fine." He turned and started to walk to class...Just as the bell rang. As Marco walked away Jeike did a mental happy dance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Media immersion was evil! Completely and totally evil! Jeike walked out of the class is head hung low; his new friend Emma right beside him.

"Don't worry, It was only a quiz. It's not like it counts for that much." She told the older teen.

"Wich would be fine and dandy if the rest of my grades were any better." Emma cringed.

"Okay! I got an idea! After school, at the dot, be there."

Jeike thought it over a bit. "Fine, But since your cheering me up you're paying."

Emma laughed. "Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So then the zookeeper says: That's no monkey! That's my wife!" Both of them laughed at the joke as the walked out of the dot.

"So... um... Jeike... Would you.... Would you... Would you like to hang out again?" Jeike froze. He knew the stuttering. It was the stuttering that always happened when...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sean was walking around, bored. Having nothing better to do well... might as well go to he dot. See how many tings he could get with his five finger discount. He was about to go in when he saw Emma, and the new kid in their class about to come out. He would never admit it but he was a little jealous. And maybe it was the jealousy hat caused him to sneak into the alley; maybe it was the jealousy that made him listen into the whole conversation.

"So... um... Jeike... Would you.... Would you... Would you like to hang out again?"

There was a bit of a pause.

"Emma... are you asking me out on a date?" Jeike said a bit foreboding(1).

"Yeah. Why is that bad? You'd rather ask the girl out right? What was I thinking?!?"

"No it's not that!" Jeike quickly responded. "I think that's totally a turn-on... It's just that...

Emma...

I'm gay."

Sean couldn't believe what he had heard.


	9. Comming Out: Chapter 2

Degrassi: The Spoiled Brat Chronicles

A/N: Oh! Last time I forgot to tell you! My dad cut the cable so I don't get The-N anymore. No more Degrassi for me! bawls eyes out Damn cheapskate dad! Damn money grubbing cable company!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Emma I'm gay." Jeike explained to her. He saw her emotions contort to confused ten angry.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you would actually say that to get out of a date with me!" Jeike did a double take.

"What?!? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Oh please! J.T. did the same thing when Liberty wanted to go out with him. Let me guess you have a boyfriend?" She was starting to sound cynical.

"At this specific moment? No." Jeike suddenly cut himself off. "You know what. What ever. Just get over it. I'm gay whether you like it or not." He stood there for a moment in a glaring contest with Emma. But after a couple of seconds passed he turned and left. Angrily Emma stormed off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the next day and Jeike felt a bit bad for what happened between him and Emma. He would have to apologize to her.

Jeike suddenly stopped.

Apologize? First of all he hadn't done anything wrong. Second of all since when did he care? Third of all... Sometime during his inner monologue he had started to walk and ended up in front of Emma's locker. Damn guilty sub-conscious!

"Emma, I wanted to-"

"Jeike! I'm sorry, for yesterday in front of the dot. I was totally out of line."

"Demand an apology." Jeike finished half heartedly. He grinned. "It's ok, I really should learn to turn off my charm when I'm around girls." He joked. He turned to walk away but suddenly stopped. Thinking something over. He quickly turned around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jay was grinning like a maniac.

"Hey Shawn! Guess who I saw making out?" Ok fine it was just a quick little kiss, but this sounded better.

"Who." Shawn answered not particularly caring.

"Little miss goody two shoes, and the new kid."

"Emma, and the new kid?" He said perking up a little.

"Jealous?" Jay teased.

"Why would I be jealous? The new kid's gay." Shawn said not watching his words. And after seeing the look on Jay's face he felt like he had made the worst mistake in his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry for the skin and bones. The next chapters will be more fleshed out.


End file.
